Los Males Caen
by BlackMC99
Summary: El libro de END ha sido abierto y el mal se ha apoderado de Natsu. Lucy no está dispuesta a vivir sin él, aunque ahora deba tomar de la mano a un demonio. [One Shot] [Lemon] [ENDxLucy]


**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Basado en la canción Evils Fall de Man With a Mission.**

* * *

Las oscuras paredes del castillo parecían engullirla igual que una bestia hambrienta. Corría a toda prisa, jadeante y desesperada por huir. Tenía que escapar ahora. Sin mirar atrás. En su agonía no podía ver las huellas de sangre que sus pies imprimían en el gélido suelo, sólo rogando por un mínimo destello de luz que la sacara de su tormento. El pánico comenzaba a golpearle profundo, la sangre agolpándose con fuerza en sus venas. El sonido del metal se abría paso en sus oídos, incrementando su miedo, las cadenas ondeaban con su constante braceo, sin importarle revelar su ubicación. Todavía podía escuchar los gritos despavoridos de los que, como ella, habían corrido con una suerte miserable. Aquellos gritos ahora se reproducían en su cerebro, a punto de arrastrarla a un vórtice de locura.

La oscuridad del pasillo pronto se bifurcó en dos caminos, mínimamente iluminados con escasas antorchas que brillaban lúgubremente. Cesó su desenfrenada carrera cuando no supo hacia dónde ir, y por un segundo, se vio sumergida en un silencio perturbador. Temía que en cualquier momento su captor apareciera y con él, sus esperanzas de sobrevivir se esfumarían.

—Oh, Dios…—Lucy tragó en la penumbra. Nunca había tenido aquella sensación rodeándola. Una de muerte inminente.

Temblorosa, levantó la mirada. Sobre ella, un diminuto respiradero con barras gruesas y oxidadas eran lo único con lo que había tenido contacto con el exterior en días. El cielo era sombras negras, a punto de convertirse en un infierno decadente. El sudor bajó a través de su columna. Si esto se debía a la fuerza del mal, no quería seguir viéndolo. No iba a soportarlo. Algo llamó su atención. A lo lejos, apenas distinguía el repiqueteo de la campana de la catedral Kardia. Estaba tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de su hogar.

Se obligó a volver en sí. Tenía que correr. Ocultarse de la oscuridad como pudiera. Se negaba a morir en ese lugar. Su destino era tan incierto, pero no iba a rendirse sin luchar hasta que se quedara sin fuerzas. Lucy emprendió a correr nuevamente, cerró los ojos y se adentró sin mirar en cualquier pasillo. Las pisadas húmedas resonaban a lo largo del pasillo, amortiguando el silencio que la rodeaba con un estruendo insoportable.

 _No tengo a dónde ir._ Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. _Sigo mi destino sin tener a dónde ir._

Las tinieblas pronto se agolparon en un solo lugar. Lucy resbaló, sus manos sobre su boca en un intento por no gritar. Él estaba de pie, en medio del pasillo, impidiéndole la huida. Sus facciones parecían tranquilas, relajadas, pero al mismo tiempo distantes, frías. El símbolo de Tártaros refulgía en su brazo derecho, donde una vez lo había visto portar con orgullo el de Fairy Tail. En ese instante ella quiso llorar.

—Natsu—susurró.

—Te encontré—dijo él. Lucy se estremeció. No quedaba nada de la voz cálida del hombre que una vez fue.

Las rodillas le fallaron en aquel instante. Golpeó el suelo, desmadejada, temblorosa, todas sus fuerzas se habían drenado. Le dolía demasiado verlo así, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada. Natsu no dijo nada cuando la alzó en sus brazos. Con el libro de END abierto, y la semilla de demonio en él, Natsu estuvo demasiado débil como para defenderse él mismo. Lucy tiritó con un repentino frío. Aun deseaba con todo su corazón que hubiese otra opción. El etherias despertó y se unió a los que eran como él, borrando automáticamente todo rastro de humanidad de él. Todo recuerdo, esfumado.

La reja de la celda chirrió con estrépito. Natsu dejó caer a Lucy sin delicadeza alguna, apresurándose a colocarle los grilletes nuevamente. La piel de sus muñecas eran jirones sangrantes. La primera vez había peleado contra las cadenas hasta casi fracturarse las manos. Con sus heridas, dudaba que funcionara una segunda vez. Natsu se incorporó, su trabajo terminado. No se volvió atrás en ningún momento, mientras se apresuraba a salir de la celda. Era su última oportunidad de poder intentar hacer algo.

—¿Tan fácil te resultó olvidar todo? —la voz de Lucy era apenas un murmullo casi inaudible—Todas las aventuras que tuvimos, a los del gremio, a mí… ¿nos olvidaste?

Natsu no se volvió.

—Todos esos vínculos son complicados. No existe ninguna relación que alguna vez tuvimos tú y yo.

La respuesta le había dolido más de lo que ella pensó. Las manos temblaron contra las cadenas.

—Para el Natsu que yo conozco lo más importante era su familia y amigos. Tú sólo eres una sombra retorcida esculpida por demonios. Nunca serás como él.

Lentamente, los pasos resonaron en la tierra. La luz de las antorchas difuminó la extensión de su imponente figura cuando se aproximó hacia ella. Con terror, Lucy notó que los ojos de Natsu ya no eran verdes, eran rojos.

—¿Te golpeó el nuevo mundo? Esta era ahora te escupe en la cara y tú estás aquí implorando indefensa por auxilio. ¿Quién va a librarte del mal?

—Hablas igual que esos demonios—Lucy apartó la mirada, apretando la mandíbula.

Él no dijo nada. Su mente en aquellos momentos era una densa bruma de oscuridad en la que le era confuso distinguir su presente. Natsu veía a Lucy en el suelo, con las muñecas ensangrentadas y las manos apretadas en firmes puños. Algo tras sus ojos brillaba, y en sus oídos alguien en alguna parte exhalaba su nombre, diciéndole que no se rindiera a una sola elección. La que decían que un milagro sólo lo hacía uno mismo.

—¿En qué piensas? —se encontró él diciendo, arrodillándose delante de ella.

Un tenue silencio vibró entre los dos.

—Lloraba pensando en morir porque soy una inútil—Lucy sacudió la cabeza, los ojos ocultos tras los flequillos dorados—Tú eres mi única expectativa, Natsu. Sólo contigo puedo caminar de nuevo.

—Mi nombre es END. El hombre que tú buscas ya no está.

—Entonces acaba conmigo—le suplicó—Ya no me importará continuar con vida si tú estás en ella.

Él estrechó los ojos. Esa era la voz que le rogaba desde la profundidad de su mente. La voz de ella. Pero con cada instante se perdía más y más. Mirar directamente a aquellos ojos marrones implorantes tenían un efecto extraño en él. Él no era piadoso, mucho menos perdería su tiempo con aquella chica de la que no tenía recuerdos. No obstante, algo punzaba desde su interior, algo cálido que quería tomarle de la mano y huir del hombre despiadado en que se había convertido, algo tan dorado como el cabello de la chica que tenía en frente.

—Tú me perteneces—sentenció, sujetándole del mentón—No tienes permiso de morir.

Él se encontraba tan cerca ahora. Casi podía sentir el ardor de su cuerpo, del que había sido de Natsu alguna vez. Lucy estaba dispuesta a entregar su vida sólo por un último momento con el chico que la había salvado. Sabía que intentar encontrar algo de esperanza en él, significaba tomar lo que quedaba bueno en él y huir de la corriente de sangre que ahora llenaban sus manos. Lo intentaría, si eso significaba buscar un camino en la oscuridad, con la promesa de que su alma encontraría la luz. A Lucy sólo le bastó inclinarse sobre sus rodillas para que sus labios acariciaran la comisura de la boca de Natsu. Intrigado por el inesperado roce, se limitó a saborear aquel beso que parecía contener un centenar de emociones diferentes de las cuales no se tenía el valor de hablar. La besó la mandíbula y la acarició suavemente; sin embargo, su propósito en aquella ocasión no era recordar quién era ella. El deseo del hombre y el demonio había despertado y eran uno solo.

Mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, mientras el sabor de Natsu la invadía, Lucy se sintió ingrávida. Escuchó las cadenas liberar sus muñecas y caer al suelo con un estrépito. Natsu asió a Lucy por las nalgas y la levantó. Inmediatamente, ella le pasó las piernas por la cintura. Él se movió contra ella; era una un acto tan necesario como respirar. Él se inclinó sobre ella, silenciosamente, y la besó. Fue un beso profundo, su lengua aceptó tímidamente a la de Natsu, con dulzura. Ella gimió; él la agarró con delicadeza por el pelo. Mientras saboreaba su esencia de vainilla, sintió un apremio insoportable. Le soltó el pelo y le tomó un pecho con la palma de la mano. Él posó los labios en el centro de su garganta y succionó. Succionó y succionó. Ella se retorció, se removió, lo mantuvo cautivo agarrándolo por la cabeza. Ella se deshizo en jadeos, y él sintió su pezón endureciéndose contra la mano.

Ella no quería que pensara en nada. Sabía ahora que su libertad estaba condicionada a lo que Natsu decidiera respecto a ella. Pero no le importaba. No mientras pudiera estar con él de esta manera.

—Te quiero—le susurró al oído, acariciándolo con su respiración cálida—Te quiero muchísimo. Y si te perdí para siempre…no quiero imaginarlo.

Lo abrazó y lo besó. Natsu la sujetó por las piernas, guiándola al centro de su cuerpo. Ahora sólo era capaz de sentir la embriagadora esencia de ella por todo su cuerpo. Sus lenguas lucharon, sus dientes se rozaron, y ella se frotó contra él. Necesitaba a aquel hombre, y a ningún otro. Era como un hambre oscura que la roía por dentro, carnal, salvaje, casi caótico, deliciosamente. En el calor de la celda, las ropas desperdigadas de ambos eran lo único que los separaba de la fría tierra. Con los labios, Natsu le tomó un pezón y se lo succionó, pasándole la lengua caliente por la punta hinchada. Mientras, pasó los dedos por entre sus piernas, sintiendo su humedad como fuego líquido. Ella se estremeció de placer. Entonces, hizo que levantara las caderas; Lucy sintió pena al perder el contacto con sus dedos, hasta que notó la punta de su erección en la abertura de su cuerpo. Él la agarró y la mantuvo inmóvil.

—Eres mía—le dijo, mientras sus miradas que daban atrapadas. Le acarició la mejilla.

Y era lo único cierto. Le pertenecía a Natsu para siempre.

Lucy gritó mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba, y el grito se entremezcló con el rugido de Natsu. Ella notó un agudo dolor entre las piernas, pero se disipó rápidamente. Y luego, él estaba enterrado en su cuerpo, profundamente, y ella cabalgaba sobre él. Al principio, lentamente, saboreando todas las sensaciones nuevas. Después, más y más deprisa. Lucy entrelazó los dedos de las manos y las metió tras la cabeza de Natsu, inclinándose hacia delante y capturando su respiración, convirtiéndolo aún más en una parte de ella. Sus cuerpos siguieron embistiéndose, deslizándose. El placer aumentaba más y más, y Lucy notó que se acercaba al pedazo de cielo que nunca había podido conocer.

—¡Natsu! —gritó.

Todo le estalló por dentro. Experimentó el orgasmo más intenso de su vida. Se estremeció, y los músculos se le tensaron de una forma deliciosa. Y mientras su cuerpo presionaba el miembro de Natsu, él también llegó al éxtasis y dispersó semillas cálidas en su interior. Alzó las caderas y siguió acometiendo con tanta fuerza como pudo. Ella llegó al orgasmo otra vez, dejando vacía su mente durante unos segundos, una eternidad. Natsu era suyo, verdaderamente suyo, y ella era de él.

A medida que los espasmos de placer se debilitaron, ella se desplomó encima de él, jadeante y temblorosa. Su mente se llenó de una sola cosa: no iba a poder abandonarlo nunca. El hilo de sus pensamientos se disipó cuando sintió las duras manos de él recorrer la piel expuesta de su espalda. La tranquilidad la invadió cuando se quedó dormida. Él no podía evitar pensar. Su encuentro no lo cambiaría, ni a él ni a sus planes. Era END. Pero ahora ella no tenía más opción.

—Te pertenezco, como tú me perteneces—el suave murmullo flotó entre los dos, firmando una silenciosa sentencia para siempre.

* * *

Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos, el cansancio de su cuerpo no se había disipado nada. De repente, su sorpresa fue más que su cansancio cuando vio la habitación antigua perfectamente arreglada en la que se encontraba, y la cama de sábanas de seda negra en la que estaba enredada. ¿Dónde estaba Natsu? ¿A dónde había ido? Lanzó las piernas fuera de la cama y se apresuró en tomar una camisa al pie de la cama que pertenecía a él. No tenía tiempo para saber cómo la sangre y suciedad habían desaparecido de su cuerpo. La enorme puerta de caoba se abrió y ella corrió a través del pasillo. La luz de la mañana iluminaba lo necesario para guiar su camino. Su carrera menguó cuando las voces le llegaron desde una de las salas. Las altas puertas entreabiertas derramaban desde dentro una amena conversación que no distinguió. No podía probar suerte. Las bisagras chirriaron, anunciando su llegada. En la mesa del centro, los hombres presentes le dedicaron una elocuente mirada, sin inmutarse. Ella le vio de espaldas, vistiendo un pulcro traje negro.

—Tu mujer es hermosa, maestro END—Mard Geer deslizó una sonrisa irónica desde su lugar, admirando a la mujer petrificada en la entrada.

Del otro lado de la mesa, Acnologia ladeó la cabeza, curioso. Pero no dijo nada. Una amena sonrisa y un asentimiento en su dirección le valieron a Lucy para estremecerse. Estaba rodeada de psicópatas asesinos. Estaba segura de que, si daba un paso atrás, moriría. No obstante, vio la mano de Natsu por debajo de la mesa, indicándole que se acercara. En aquel momento lo último que pensaba era en que iba desnuda debajo de la camisa de Natsu. Había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Dubitativa, se acercó lentamente, posándose junto a él. Sin una palabra, él la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. Sin contar las risillas disimuladas, los hombres no dijeron nada. Lucy le miró. No lamentaba lo que había sucedido anoche, lamentaba no haber podido sacarlo de su oscuridad. Ya no era más Natsu, era END.

Él le miró; el destello del rojo de su mirada se arremolinaba con ira y fuerza, pero también con pasión y calidez. Levemente le sonrió.

—Bienvenida—susurró contra su oído, retomando su atención a los hombres—Es mía. Y viene con nosotros.

Entonces supo que eso no estaba abierto a discusión. Mard Geer y Acnologia asintieron sin rechistar. Aquello se había reducido a una fe barata. No podía huir. Aunque estaba segura de que su camino era él. Sólo el mal encarnado podía liberarla del mal que cae.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer :D**


End file.
